rap_battle_of_gaaafandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Nick Wilde VS Ratchet
RBG #1 Comme premier épisode des RBG, Nick Wilde VS Ratchet n'est pas sans importance: bien qu'il puisse paraître visuellement moins travaillé et difficile à écouter, c'est ce clash qui a lancé la série! C'est également le premier à avoir sa propre instrumentale composée de A à Z. Concept du Battle Chaque duo est composé d'un grand gaillard à longues oreilles et d'un petit acolyte gris. Le concept ne va pas plus loin. Le battle se fait en deux pour Nick et un tour chacun pour Ratchet et Clank. Judy est une jeune lapine téméraire et pleine d'espoir. Elle devient l'ami du seul autre animal rejeté de la ville, Nick. Elle est très polie, sauf dans ce rap, où elle se montre bien plus arrogante et vulgaire ! _______________________________ Clank est un robot qui s'est enfui de sa fabrique, étant subitement doté de conscience. C'est comme ça qu'il rencontre son futur partenaire, Ratchet. Il est d'habitude bien plus gentil, mais dans ce rap là, il vient sauver Ratchet avec des punchlines bien violentes ! _______________________________ Paroles Nick Wilde Welcome to Zootopia Ratchet mais tu n’as pas ta place ici ! Même si tout le monde y a sa chance, j’peux te dire qu’avec ta face c’est mal parti ! Nick ouvre le clash en présentant la ville de Zootopie, là où tout le monde est censé pouvoir recommencer sa vie à zéro. Sauf que là, Nick semble lui dire le contraire, en plus de lui dire indirectement qu'il est moche. De la discrimination et d’la xénophobie dans cette ville c’est normal ! Tu vas t’en prendre plein la gueule, t’es même pas un vrai animal ! Dans le dessin-animé, les espèces dites prédatrices sont victimes de discrimination à un moment. Nick l'adapte au battle, car Ratchet n'est pas une espèce terrestre. Mon pauvre ranger de l’espace, askip t’es l’dernier des Lombax ? Avec ta couleur jaune trop dégueu t’es aussi craignos que le Lorax ! Nick attaque directement Ratchet sur le fait qu'il est l'un des derniers représentants de son espèce. En plus de cela, il ajoute qu'il ressemble au Lorax, une créature jaune créée par l'auteur Dr Seuss, dont l'adaptation au cinéma fut un désastre.' Mon film d’animation est acclamé par la foule ! J''e me fais un tas de fric pendant que ta licence coule !'' Avec ma pote Judy au cinoche on est rois posés avec ma gazelle prénommée Shakira ! '''Zootopie fut le premier long-métrage de Disney à récupérer un oscar depuis de longues années et la fanbase de celui-ci est absolument énorme ! Il complète cet argument en évoquant Gazelle, doublée par Shakira, qui aida pour la distribution du film. A ta place j’la ramènerais pas si j’étais doublé par Squeezie ! Mets une chemise et une cravate au moins t’auras l’air mieux loti! Nick emploie des principales pics contre l'actualité de R&C : le personnage de Ratchet est doublé par Squeezie dans la VF, ce qui déplut à beaucoup de fans. Il en profite pour lui donner des conseils sur sa façon de s'habiller. Tu pense pouvoir m’avoir mais c’est trop tard! On a mis une branlée à Pixar! Encore une fois, Nick rappelle le succès de Zootopie, dont la suite est déjà annoncée. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois qu'un Disney possède la même qualité visuelle et narrative qu'in Pixar ! ' ''Pour arriver à m’atteindre tu peux try everything quand il s’agit d’arnaques je suis une vraie machine ! 'Nick Wilde est un renard : il se plie donc aux clichés et arnaque pour survivre. C'est vrai qu'il est très fort ! ''Try Everything est le titre du hit que Shakira a produit pour le film. Tu peux pas test chuis comme mon pote Flash, rapide comme une flèche ! Vas lire le roman de renard et go back to your crèche ! Un personnage de Zootopie, Flash, est contradictoirement un paresseux ; Nick plaisante d'ailleurs en lui disant qu'il est rapide. Il ne prend pas Ratchet au sérieux et le vanne sur son jeune âge en lui disant de retourner à la crèche, lieu d'éveil pour les enfants en bas âge. Il lui recommande donc de lire Le Roman de Renart, un recueil français datant du Moyen-Age écrit dès 1174 par plusieurs auteurs différents où le personnage de Renart sème le trouble parmi les autres animaux et s'en sort toujours. ' ''T’as l’air d’apprécier les sucreries, c’est 2 dollars la patte glacée ! Et Mister Big à un message pour toi et ton pote: REFROIDISSEZ-LES ! '''En continuant de le prendre pour un enfant, Nick lui propose des pattes glacées, sucrerie qu'il vend dans le film en escroquant des marchands. Pour rester dans le thème du froid, Mister Big (une parodie du Parrain de Coppola) arrive pour lancer cette réplique, qu'il prononce dans le film lorsque les deux protagonistes se rendent dans son bureau. Clank Ratchet! Qu’est-ce qu’on fout dans cette rap battle? On a aucune ressemblance avec ce gars ! Ratchet C’est sans doute une nouvelle épreuve! Il nous faut la relever Clank ! Tu parles bien pour un renard mais t’as choisi le mauvais camp ! E''t pour te réduire en poussière je t’assure que je ne prendrai pas de gants!'' On comprend que Ratchet n'est pas attentif aux plaintes de son ami et fonce droit tête baissée dans le clash. Tu sais je viens du futur pour moi ta ville c’est le Moyen Age ! J’ai toute une team à mes côtés pour faire face au chômage ! En effet, l'univers de R&C relève du Space Opera, il est donc normal que la ville de Zootopie lui paraisse plus rudimentaire, d'autant que c'est une réponse au pic du Roman de Renart. Egalement, ses amis sont là pour l'aider dans but : sauver l'univers. Pas besoin d'avoir peur de perdre son emploi si on en a pas besoin ! M''on avenir est assuré je peux te l’assurer de par mon métier de ranger'' E''t toi tu m'fais pas peur j’ai l'mental d’un sauveur et la force d’un transformer !'' Ratchet fait une petite référence à l'autre Ratchet, celui du film Transformers, médecin débrouillard et guerrier.'' Contre qui tu penses pouvoir tester toi et ton lapin policiers ? Vous passez votre temps à sauver une loutre qui de toute évidence est tarée ! Dans l'histoire du film, Nick et Judy mènent l'enquête pour découvrir ce qui est arrivé Mr. Otterton, une petite loutre portée disparue. C'est sûr que cela parait bien plus minime que le rôle que jouent Ratchet et Clank. Il s'avérera que Otterton était rendu sauvage à cause d'un produit contenu dans des fruits. T’es un renard, super original ! '' ''T’es tout en bas dans l’échelle du règne animal ! '' ''Moi je suis un Lombax et je pète la classe dans ma combinaison de l’espace ! '' '''Ratchet retourne à son avantage le fait de ne pas être un animal connu : il est n'est pas considéré comme une bête, contrairement à ce que peuvent l'être un lapin ou un renard.'' T’es devenu flic, mais c’est super ! Je suis sûr qu’tu prend cher, dans les vestiaires ! Tu vas passer ta vie à la circulation, quelle perspective de carrière ! '''A la fin du film, Nick Wilde devient le coéquipier de Judy au sein de la brigade, passant de filou à filateur. Mais à cause de sa petite taille comparée à celle de tous les autres policiers, Ratchet se permet une vanne salace. Chez RBG, on a pas peur de ce genre de punchlines ! Ratchet est décidément entêté à comparer son statut à celui de Nick. Nick Wilde Waouw! Calme toi petit! T’es complexé ou quoi ? Rappelle toi ton doublage de carotte, c’est ma parole contre ta voix ! Nick relance sur le doublage de Squeezie : dans Zootopie, Judy enregistre les aveux de Bellwether sur un micro en forme de carotte. Ici, il qualifie la voix de Ratchet de carotte, dans le sens où ce-dernier s'est fait avoir pour son long-métrage. C'est donc la parole de Nick contre la voix de Ratchet ! Je trouve que c'est la meilleure punchline de Nick. C’est quand même triste ! '' ''Depuis le temps qu’on t’attendait sur ps4 ! L''e seul jeu qu’ils ont pondu sur toi est aussi à chier que le Batman sur 64 !'' Le dernier jeu Ratchet & Clank commençait à dater, tous les fans attendait son grand retour sur PS4. Beaucoup furent déçus de voir un remake du premier opus adapté avec l'histoire du long-métrage. Nick le compare d'ailleurs au jeu Batman & Robin sorti sur Nintendo 64, considéré comme un des pires jeux de l'histoire. Judy Au nom de la loi monsieur vous êtes en état d’arrestation ! '' ''C’est lamentable d’être aussi mauvais et illégal d’être aussi con ! '' '''Judy prend la parole pour surenchérir, avec un champ lexical policier, comme si elle l'interpellait.' Dans ma p’tite cité, Lapinville, tu n’aurais pas tenu deux minutes ! T''’as jamais travaillé aussi dur que ces lapins crois mois pour eux t’es l’égal d’une pute ! '' On vous l'avait dit, c'est vulgaire. Judy fait référence à Lapinville, sa bourgade natale, non sans éveiller son mode gangsta. Elle tente de comparer ce que fait Ratchet et ses amis au dur labeur des récoltes de carottes de la ferme de ses parents. De zootopia je suis l’idole, chuis même première de mon école ! '' ''Best détective, chui the lapine, dégage où je t’arrache la pute ! C'est vrai, Judy Hopps a sauvé la ville en trouvant le coupable des crimes. Elle devient héros de sa brigade et coéquipière de Nick. Nick Wilde Alors rentre chez toi pour combattre ce bon vieux Nefarious ! '' S''i t’es encore dans la place tandis que nous on taffe on va t’kiker façon FAST AND FURIOUS ! Nick termine sa dernière partie sur un dénigrement du méchant des jeux R&C, Nefarious, qui il est vrai, est la préoccupation principale du ranger. Cela ressemble plus à un jeu qu'à un travail. Donc, en tant qu'adultes, Judy et Nick exercent un vrai travail tandis que le duo d'en face semble s'amuser. Désolé pour Fast & Furious, mais la dernière image du film collait avec. Clank Ratchet t’es vraiment trop nul! '' ''Tu t’es laissé avoir par cette bande de mauviettes! Marre d’être oublié! Cette fois c’est à moi! Clank, souvent laissé de côté dans les aventures de Ratchet, revendique sa place dans le rap et décide de sauver leur honneur. On se croirait dans une bassecour, tellement ça pue la ferme ici! En fait tout c’que j’vois c’est qu’un renard pisseux et une gamine extravertie! Là, il attaque fort : en plus de les traiter de vulgaires animaux puants, il rappelle que Judy vient d'une ferme à la base, trop pleine d'une confiance qui n'a pas lieu d'être. T’as jamais eu de reconnaissance, c’est parce que t’as 200 frères et soeurs ! Et t’attends pas à recevoir d’amour de la part d’un renard, sale rongeur! Il continue la violence face à Judy (apparemment il a vraiment pas aimé sa partie) et s'en prend au problème de la lapine dans le dessin-animé : elle se sent seule et tente de trouver du réconfort auprès d'un renard qui la déteste tout du long. C’est vrai qu’y a tellement de fanfiction entre vous que ça relève de l’interraciale! et c’est pas en prenant des selfies que vous ressemblerez à un couple normal! Ici, Clank met le doigt sur un point qui fait mal : beaucoup de fans souhaitent une relation amoureuse entre les deux protagonistes, cependant ils ne sont pas de la même race ! La distribution a également partagé pas mal d'images d'eux ce prennent en selfie comme un véritable couple. ARGH ! Mon pauvre petit renard ! '' ''T’as été refusé ches les scouts ! Peut-être qu’il vaut mieux pour ta mère qu’elle ne te voie pas écrasé sur ma route ! Clank achève Nick tout simplement, car il s'en prend au traumatisme d'enfance du renard : ayant voulu intégrer les scouts, il s'est fait tabassé car le fait d'être un renard le rendait hypothétiquement dangereux. Cet évènement a entraîné l'isolement dont il est victime par la suite. Il finit sur la comparaison entre la sensibilité de Nick et celle de sa mère, qui pleurerait de le voir souffrir dans ce rap, appuyant sur l'image du renard écrasé sur la route ce qui, malheureusement, est ce qui arrive trop souvent dans la réalité. Ratchet Ouais bien dit Clank! T’as été parfait! Tout ce que t’as dit c’était trop vrai! Vous êtes tous morts! Ce clash était en or ! C''’est nous qu’on appel les Gladiators!'' Ratchet termine le battle en félicitant son pote et en faisant une référence à un de ses propres jeux, R&C Gladiators. Instrumentale L'instrumentale de cette battle reprend le hit Try Everything de Shakira pour les deux parties de Nick Wilde et reproduit le main thème de Ratchet & Clank Nexus, Into the Nexus. ''Comme dit plus, il s'agit de la toute première instru que j'ai composé entièrement, donc évidemment le rythme n'est pas très soutenu. '''Miniatures' L'ancienne miniature du battle, à l'époque où les RBG possédaient tous ce type de signatures avec les personnages secondaires floutés dans le fond. Alors ça c'est du dossier ! Voici la toute première miniature des RBG. Je voulais rappeler les anciennes miniatures des EPB, mais les ici les bords blancs ne sont pas assez épais et le VS sera retiré plus tard. L'ancienne miniature de l'instrumentale, comme il est finement indiqué au centre de l'image. En plus de masquer les rappeurs, la teinte jaune enlevait le blanc des bords. C'est déjà bien plus la classe ! Les bords sont devenus noirs, le décor bleuté et le titre est passé en même police d'écriture que celui d'un des deux univers des personnages, ici Disney. Page écrite par The Mamadou